


unlikely attraction

by soliestude



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study (kinda), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Probably ooc, Slight fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliestude/pseuds/soliestude
Summary: Satozuka Kenta should have seen it coming to him; and yet he failed to predict any of this would happen. Perhaps he did see it coming, he just didn't give it much thought since it was like most unlikely thing that would happen to him.The most unlikely things that going to happen, like being attracted to Nanahoshi Ren was one of them.
Relationships: Satozuka Kenta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	unlikely attraction

Satozuka Kenta should have seen it coming to him; should have predict it soon before it hit him. Become the most prepared man and having more than ten backup plans when things do not go the way it should be were how he has always lived his life and what earned him the right to be called as the capable manㅡ

ㅡand yet he failed to predict any of this would happen. Perhaps he did see it coming, he just didn't give it much thought since it was like the most unlikely thing that will happen to him.

The most unlikely things that going to happen, like being attracted to Nanahoshi Ren was one of them.

Nanahoshi Ren, is the vocalist of his little brother's band. They were just formed this year and an underdog band if he may say, and yet showing the most promising future ever judging by the way their vocalist was quick to snatch his own vocalist's attention. There are only few of people who could throwing Nayuta off of his solid standing in his throne and being the one of them was likely a high achievement itself.

Kenta, being a loyal follower of every Nayuta's whims was quick to agree that Nanahoshi Ren is indeed a special being;

or it was just his thing being intrigued by genius people and his way of thinking the possibility of how they benefit him in any way if he keep them close; like how he used Nanahoshi Ren's existence as a solid push and motivation for Nayuta to aim higher with GYROAXIA.

That's it, his relationship with Ren was purely bussiness, based on give and take and nothing personal should come between themㅡhis personal's take and emotion shouldn't come in the way; especially how he's been more and more feeling comfortable in the younger singer's presence.

Too much comfortable to the point he could complain about Ryo eating Nyankotaro's dried sardines when he left him unsupervised, or about when GYRO members gave him too much headaches with the way they were quick to start fighting among themselves, or just him listening to Ren rambling about his day with Argonavis members or his favorite shows for hours over their meals together.

He's become too comfortable that the most unlikely thing to happen was happened and it had caught him out of guard;

and on top of that, it was happened when he drove Ren home after having dinner with him. He didn't intend to have dinner with Ren but their prolonged meetingㅡit was just him discussing some technical stuffs with Ren regarding their next concert, having Ren alone to be the special guest star for it because apparently he was popular among GYROAXIA's fans thanks to a certain silver-haired vocalist and the demand to include him in their concert is quite highㅡforcing them to do it. He's not complaining though, spending more time with Ren was always refreshing.

"Kenta-san?"

"Ah, yes?"

"We're here." Ren gestured to his own sharehouse and then giving Kenta a small smile. "Thank you for driving me home, Kenta-san. I had fun." He looks so sleepy and soft, and so sincere it doing bad things to his already confused heart.

"It's no problem. I was the one who asked you to meet me anyway." Kenta pushed up his own glasses, suddenly feeling hot after seing the soft smile, a smile that usually wouldn't affect him but after realized something a while ago, he couldn't be having the same normal thought on the younger man anymore.

"Then, I'll see you again on GYROAXIA concert. Good night!"

"Yeah, see you, Nanahoshi-kun. Good night."

With that exchange, Ren opened the door and step out of Kenta's car, leaving him to dwell on his internal battle.

Their relationship was supposed to be purely bussiness only, based on give and take and nothing personal should come between them; not something like this.

Was it really okay to just leave it like this?

Was it really okay for him to have emotion that could hinder him in any way and indulging himself in it?

To go or not to go for it, whatever it was, did he going to regret it later?

Did he dare to do it? Would it benefit him or not- and since when did it become matter the least right now?

He opened his car door on whim and stepped out into the cold night air. "Wait, Nanahoshi-kun."

Ren stopped and turned around slightly, curious violet eyes staring into his. "Yes?"

"Do you think...ah, are you free this weekend?"

There. He asked. Finally.

Then he was met with silence.

After seemed to think for ages (and leaving Kenta in anxious mess), Ren finally answered. "I have practice until afternoon on this Saturday, after that is fine, I guess. Why?"

"Would you.... like to hang out with me? Ah no, it's not about Nayuta or work and I would understand if you do not want to go."

He then realized just how stupid and lame his way of asking Ren out like that. For real, couldn't he come up with something better?

Feeling unnecessary emotion and indulge himself in it was more dreadful than he initially thought.

"Why would I don't want to go? Of course it's fine with me because I like spending time with you, Kenta-san!" The soft and sincere smile was here again, warming its way into the younger's face and leaving Kenta breathless for a few seconds.

Ah, this is the first time Kenta hearing something like that from Ren, to know that the younger singer enjoy hanging out with him; him as in Kenta himself and not for Nayuta or GYROAXIA-related matter in general, it was not really bad, actually he's quite glad hearing that. Too glad that he didn't bother to mask his own relieved smile.

"Ah good....yeah that is good, then I'll text you more about it later. Sorry for taking more of your time, Nanahoshi-kun."

"Mhm! Good night again, Kenta-san!"

With that, Ren turned around again and rushing to his sharehouse while Kenta watching him, leaning into his own car until Ren's back disappeared behind the building's door.

He will wait for Saturday to come, with much anticipation about the many possibilities that could happen to them.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so im kinda stumbling into some kenren stuff when scroling on twitter and i think they are very interesting ship so i tried to write about them and honestly it was very hard for me lol, i hope i didn't messed them up too much ;;;
> 
> thank you for reading this crap, kudos or comment about your thoughts are very much appreciated <3


End file.
